


Crazy

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn can't find Marianne at her own party!  Where is she and what is she up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So many hits and kudos for my latest story! XD God bless this movie and its sweet fandom!  
> Hope you like this, even if it is considerably shorter, I had a lot of fun writing it!

* * *

“Sunny, have you seen Marianne?” 

Dawn scanned the Fairy Kingdom’s packed ballroom, trying desperately to spot her elder sister’s combination of cropped brown hair and amethyst wings amongst the sea of chattering, dancing and tittering females.

“Not since _Dancing Queen_.”  Her elf-boyfriend replied, leaning against the buffet table as he patted his sweaty forehead with a cloth and took a sip of water from his crystal goblet.  “Why?”

“I can’t find her _anywhere_!”  The princess whined.  “Ugh!  She _swore_ she wouldn’t bail on me tonight!” 

“Don’t worry, sweet girl.  I know parties ain’t her thing anymore, but she wouldn’t ditch  _this_ one.  Especially since you worked so hard on it."

He gave her hip a gentle nudge with his shoulder. 

"I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.  Did you check the bathroom?”

She nodded.

“Just came from there.  She’s not at the bar or the pool either.”

A whistle came from one of the musicians onstage, turning Sunny’s head for a quick second. 

“I gotta start the next song, Dawn.” He said, setting his glass on the table and stuffing the cloth into his pocket.  “Hey, I’ve got a pretty good view from up there.  If I see Marianne, I’ll signal you like this.”

He held up two fingers and pointed straight out. 

“Thanks, Sunny.” Dawn smiled, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips before he bounded away back to his post. 

Aside from a few bandmates, Sunny was the only male allowed in this part of the castle tonight.  He’d been selected as this evening’s musical entertainment and, so far, Dawn had been having a blast singing the duet numbers with him.     

Plus, just because her big sister had to be separated from her beau for another seventeen and a half hours, didn’t mean _she_ had to!

Dawn focused on worming her way to the outskirts of the cheering crowd as the lights swiveled and the opening chords of the next song queued up.   

_Now if you feel that you can't go on_

_Because all of your hope is gone_

_And your life is filled with much confusion_

_Until happiness is just an illusion_

_And your world around is crumbling down, darlin'_

_(Reach out) Come on girl reach on out for me_

_(Reach out) Reach out for me_

_Hah, I'll be there with a love that will shelter you_

_I'll be there with a love that will see you through_

Breaking through the mass with still no sign of Marianne, Dawn turned to face the stage and wait to see if Sunny would have better luck.  The former love-dust recipient clapped her hands to the beat and swayed to the sound of his strong, passionate voice.  Even as she occasionally glanced around for her missing sister, she couldn’t help but giggle at the way the elf bounced and swept all over the place, expertly playing to the audience. 

Her Sunny-Wunny Bear sure loved to put on a show; and to _think_ , he once believed that all he ever did was blend in!  Ha!  She may not have always known that she was in love with him, but make no mistake, ever since the day she met him, he was every bit as bright and brilliant as his namesake and she had always been aware and appreciative of his presence and warmth, even if she hadn’t always shown it. 

_(Reach out) Come on girl, reach out for me_

_(Reach out) Reach out for me_

_Hah, I'll be there to love and comfort you_

_And I'll be there to cherish and care for you_

Suddenly, Sunny's face lit up with excitement and he started hopping up and down and pointing across the hall…with two fingers!

Immediately, Dawn whirled around, eyes darting all over, but she still couldn’t see Marianne.  Just a few wallflowers and the hot pink and purple decorations. 

Checking to make sure she was lined up correctly with Sunny’s angle, she moved a few feet to the right and looked behind her again.

Bingo!

 _There_ she was!

She’d sure picked an excellent place to hide, tucked away between a stone column and a floor-length curtain.  No wonder Dawn hadn’t been able to spot her earlier.  She must’ve zipped past that shadowy nook half a dozen times during her search!

Tilting her head, Dawn curiously wondered why her sister was standing the way she was in the darkness: shoulders hunched with her face pressed against the curtain.

What was she doing?

Was she crying?

Dawn couldn’t blame her if she was.  Tomorrow was a big, important day for her and was also going to be the _happiest_ , if the youngest fairy princess had anything to say about it. 

Which she _did_!

Vaguely, she wondered if instead of joy, Marianne might be crying for a bad reason.  She seriously doubted that anyone here might’ve said anything to upset her.  Dawn had been doubly, no, _triply_ sure to only invite those whose support and well-wishes were genuine to _this_ party!  Besides, it wouldn’t be at all like her tough, big sister to break down over hurtful and ignorant comments.  There was also no chance that she was having second thoughts; not with the way she and her goblin lover had been carrying on all this week. 

Dawn watched as Marianne’s head briefly turned to the side so the former could catch a glimpse of her laughing and perfectly tear-free profile. 

The little fairy breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that nothing appeared to be wrong.  But if so, then why had she stuffed herself back there, all alone?  Why wasn’t she out here celebrating with-?

…

Hold on.

…

Was…was Marianne… _fondling_ that curtain?

…

Was the curtain fondling _back_?!

What the-?!

!!!

“Oh, for goodness sake.”  Dawn muttered, half irritated and half amused as she spread her wings and made a beeline for her sister. 

Honestly, didn’t _anyone_ respect tradition anymore?

“Alright you two!”  She declared once she reached the corner.  “Break it up!”

“Dawn!”  Marianne gasped, stumbling against the curtain, behind which came a muffled cough.  “Wh-what do you mean?  I’m-I’m just-”

“Don’t even _try_ to give me that, Marianne.  You’re _busted_.”  Dawn scolded in a gentle, but firm voice before turning to address the hidden intruder.  “I know you’re back there, _Boggy_!”

She stabbed a finger at the drapery and smirked at the resulting * _thok*_ sound of struck carapace. 

“Bog!”  The deep and surly voice of the Dark Forest’s king automatically corrected.  “Wha’s the big deal?  We’re not breakin’ any rules!  I can’t _see_ ‘er!  I haven’t seen ‘er all day, just like ye told me!”

“It’s the _principle_ of the thing!”  Dawn insisted, now using both hands to forcefully maneuver the obscured royal to the window.  “Now you get out of here and don’t you _dare_ come back until tomorrow morning!  If I catch you sneaking around again, you're getting a _Sugar Pie Honey Bunch_ reprise at the reception, buster!  Shoo!  Shoo!” 

“Alright, alright!  I’m goin’!  Ouch!  Quit shovin’, will ye?”  Bog grouched, scrambling onto the sill.  The moon lit up the back of the fabric, highlighting his tall and angular shape for the shortest of moments before he took flight and was gone.

Dawn turned to her blushing and grinning sister, hands planted on her hips and face drawn into a half-hearted scowl.  For the past few days, she’d had to chase Bog away from Marianne and out of the Fairy Castle almost constantly.  Just this afternoon, she’d used her old badminton racquet on him as a makeshift flyswatter!

“What?”  Marianne finally shrugged, scratching the back of her neck, which was now just as flushed as her cheeks.  “I couldn’t help it.”

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Dawn grabbed her sister’s upper arms and gave them a light shake.

“You drive me _crazy_!” 

She then smacked a kiss to Marianne’s forehead.

The older princess chuckled before wrapping an arm around her baby sister’s shoulders and leading her back to the dancefloor. 

“ _Sugar Pie Honey Bunch_ reprise, huh?”  Marianne teased.  “Careful, Dawn, you’re getting to be meaner than I am.”

“Mean?! Psh!”  Dawn scoffed, softly elbowing her in the ribs.  “I just caught you making out with you fiancée at your own bachelorette party.  Through a _curtain_ , I might add!” 

“Hey, don’t knock it, ‘til you’ve tried it!”

“I’ll pass, thank you.  You and Bog can be _wild_ strange all you want.  Sunny and I prefer to stick with _normal_ strange.”

“That is so _not_ a thing!  Even if I do like the sound of _wild_ strange.”

“Oh shut up and dance with me, Marianne!”

_(Reach out) Come on girl reach out for me_

_Reach out, just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there to give you all the love you need_

_And I'll be there you can always depend on me_

_I'll be there_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sugar Pie Honey Bunch' and 'Reach Out (I'll Be There)' belong to The Four Tops, of course.  
> As for my future fics, I've got a lot more Butterfly Bog material brewing and I promise that I will explain the 'Pansies'. I also might do some more stories with Dawn. I really enjoyed writing her. Btw, this one can be realted to 'It's Magic!' if you'd like. I didn't really think about it too much, but I suppose it works. Personally, I feel that 'Sweet Lovin' is unrelated.  
> Anyway, show me the love with a kudos and/or a comment. I love hearing from you lovelies!


End file.
